United Reich data files: The TPL vs UPP and SPQR war
It was just like any other day here at the Munich Barracks, Captain Michael Wittmaan was gearing up and was getting ready for the mission at hand. Word had gotten out that The Phoneican league or T.P.L had declared war on a member of the S.P.Q.R alliance known as Yoona. At first the Fuhrer wasn't sure if the Reich should get involved or not, given that T.P.L had an MDP with U.C.N which meant going against it's ally Hallenbad. But as soon as tensions between the U.C.N were cleared up by the efforts of Reich minister Hewel and the Fuhrer himself. The day after negotiations, the U.C.N declared that it was neutral in the war and this abandoning an support it could give to T.P.L Further talks were had with the Americans and the people from Team Juice and the Reich declared war on T.P.L on the 12th of October, 2018. Wittmaan had recieved an email from the Fuhrer telling him to go take control of a large city in Liquorous. He mobilised instantly with his divison of T-72 tanks. The nearest big city was about 12 hours out and Wittmaan was certain of his victory When he arrived, Wittmaan used his binoculars and spotted a few National guards, Mortars and other units. Seeing as how this threat was small he drove right into the city and fired a shot. The defenders spotted Wittmaan and his division approaching rapidly, they wanted to put up a fight but they just couldn't. Something had happened to their food supplies and they were starving and couldn't put up a fight, that's when someone shouted out "IT'S WITTMAAN! RUN!!!" "Michael Wittmaan? The Famous tank captain of the United Reich? We are low on supplies and we can't put up a good fight here! RETREAT!" As the tanks advanced inwards the defenders withdrew from the city, The Panzer crew celebrated in victory as the citizens didn't even try to put up a fight, knowing who they were dealing with, Wittmaan then went over to a flag pole and lowered the Liqorous flag and tossed it away, leaving it to the mercy of the wind.He then tied a United Reich flag and hoisted it up making it flutter in the wind. This city was now under Reich control. The Germans decided to fortify the city and to stay for the night, that's when the transmition from the Fuhrer came saying that he was very proud of Wittmaan and that he'll be meeting up with the forces of Terran Union soon enough who was lead by General Simon Murray. As soon as German reinforcements came in, Wittmaan and his panzer division set out to conquer another major city, hopefully, being able to meet up with Simon Murray's troops for a join assault on the 4th city and on the Capital city of Scotchland Nuke. The next major city fell with ease again, as Wittmaan and his forces travelled swiftly and arrived at their destination. Again, the defenders retreated. Meanwhile with General Simon Murray, he was facing some firm resistance in the 3rd City. Allied Mortars released round after round against the defenders who were actually pretty entrenched and dug into the city. The fierce fighting continued for hours on end but the shelling was just too overwhelming for the enemy defenders who were low leveled and thus inexperienced. "WAIT!!" Exclaimed a defender waving his hands wildly. Murray spotted this and stopped the shelling momentarily as the defenders came out ragged, beaten and bashed. Frowns etched on their faces as they tossed their weapons on the ground and put this hands to surrender. However, Murray wasn't as lucky as Wittmaan as two of his men were wounded. So he decided to let Happuttman Wittmaan capture the next city. Elsewhere, Wittmaan had recieved the message that Murray had succeeded in capturing the 3rd Major city as he decided to go ahead and advanced. However, this time the defenders wouldn't run like last time as the defenders stood in Wittmaans path and put up a firm resistance. Enemy mortars released shells at the T-72s, the first volly missed and that's when Wittmaan himself took his first life in this campaign. He spotted a defender and killed him with the main gun of the T-72, the defenders were pushed back deeper into the city as Wittmaan's tanks advanced and captured the city as the defenders ran back to the capital to fortify it from Murray and Wittmaan's forces. When it was time for the Capital to be assaulted; General Murray and Happutmaan Wittmaan met in the plains near the city, this was an important event in Petram history as Reich and Terran Union forces met on the battlefield for the first time. Wittmaan and Murray rested for the night along with their forces, and at first light the two allies and their combined forces assaulted the Capital and faced the firm resolve of the Liquorous defenders. but defeated them at the end of the day as the combined might of both members of the U.P.P were just too much for Liquorous to handle without U.C.N support. Moonshine knew that when U.C.N had declared its neutrality that it was inevitable screwed as Orbita was occupied with Team Juice. Moonshine was then forced to sign over land and presicious resources of Liquorous over to the United Reich as it demanded annexation. And Moonshine gave away the first big city that the Reich had first captured during the campaign. Terran Union gained money for his contributions for the war. Category:Union of Petram Powers Category:Lists